Jalousie
by Quinntana
Summary: Santana est très possessive et ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un empiète sur son territoire. Alors quand une personne est trop proche de sa Quinn à son goût, elle n'hésite pas à le faire savoir.
1. Chapter 1

La jalousie est un vilain défaut et Santana est bien au courant de cela. Cependant elle s'en fou. Personne ne touche ce qui est à elle et tout le monde doit être au courant de cela. Quinn, sa petite copine depuis maintenant un peu plus de 1 ans doit faire face aux crises plus ou moins grosses de Santana.

Les deux filles sont actuellement dans la salle du Glee Club et profite des quelques minutes de tranquillité à deux avant que la sonnerie retentisse et que les autres membres du groupe rentrent dans la pièce. Quinn est complètement en train de se perdre dans les lèvres de Santana. En effet cette dernière embrasse langoureusement sa copine sans se soucier du monde qui l'entoure. Elles n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se voir pendant le week-end car ses parents l'ont obligé à venir avec eux pour un voyage chez son frère et elle n'a donc pas pu passer du temps avec sa jolie blonde.

Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne est devenu un besoin depuis qu'elles sont ensembles. Les deux filles ne supportent plus être loin l'une de l'autre pendant trop longtemps et le contact entre elles est maintenant obligatoire. Santana n'a aucune honte d'avouer que le fait d'être proche de Quinn est une addiction et qu'elle n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir la toucher sans arrêt. Cette idée la fait grogner alors qu'elle descend ses lèvres dans le coup de Quinn. Elle alterne entre mordiller, sucer légèrement et embrasser Quinn et les petits gémissements que celle-ci produit l'encourage à aller plus loin et la belle latine à besoin de plus. Ses mains qui étaient jusqu'alors sur la taille de la blonde glissent sur les hanches pour finalement venir se loger sur ses fesses ce qui l'aide à la porter pour que sa blonde se retrouve enfin ses ses jambes. Santana agrippe les cuisses de Quinn pour la rapprocher encore plus de son corps tout en retrouvant ses lèvres tandis que la capitaine des cheers-leadeuses passe ses bras autour du coup de la latine.

Les deux filles commencent à ressentir le besoin d'aller plus loin seulement Quinn sait que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et qu'elle n'aimerait pas trop que tout ses amis voit sa copine et elle en train de faire l'amour dans la salle de chant. C'est alors à contre coeur qu'elle doit prévenir sa petite amie.

**-Tana...** dit-elle en soupirant alors que cette dernière repart à la conquête de son cou.

**-Oui _Querida ?_**

**-On doit... on doit arrêter...**

**-Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune envie moi. Et en plus ton cou actuellement me semble... tellement attirant.** Finit Santana en chuchotant et se mordant la lèvre sans détacher son regard du cou de Quinn. Celle-ci lâcha un petit gémissement en voyant le regard de sa petite amie.

Santana continua de profité du coup de la blonde tout en lui empoignant fort les fesses et Quinn après un petit couinement n'eu pas le courage de la repousser une seconde fois car après tout, elle aussi profitait de ce moment. Encore une fois, il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que les deux filles se perdent l'une dans l'autre. Cependant une voix derrière elles les ramena bien vite à la réalité.

**-Oh mon dieu. Tellement sexy...** soupira Puck en regardant les deux Cheerios s'embrasser.

**-Va te faire foutre Puck ! Et arrête de nous regarder comme ça avant que je rase le rat mort qui te sert de coiffure. **S'exclama Santana avec un regard noir.

**-Je t'avais prévenu.** Lança Quinn avec un sourire amusé tout en se relevant des genoux de sa copine.

Santana jeta un dernier regard féroce à son ami à crête avant de se retourner vers sa blonde qui rigola quand elle vu la petite moue boudeuse de la latine. Celle-ci prit la main de Quinn et la mit sur ses jambes pouvant jouer avec sa main droite tandis que son bras gauche entoura la blonde qui se logea plus près encore de sa belle brune. Puck qui avait enfin lâché son air rêveur partit s'asseoir à sa lace en même temps que les autres.

Le Glee club passa beaucoup trop lentement selon Santana. Entre Finn que se retournait tout le temps pour regarder Quinn, Puck qui lui lançait des clins d'œils et Rachel qui pour ne rien changer n'arrêtait pas de parler, la brune se croyait en enfer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se divertir et vite. Et quelle meilleure distraction que sa petite-amie blottit contre elle ? Elle prit quelques minutes à la regarder. La belle blonde écoutait attentivement ce que disait Rachel, ce qui selon son avis, relève de l'exploit tout en jouant inconsciemment avec les doigts de la latine en tournant sa bague, pliant ses doigts et retournant sa main. Elle semblait si détendu sauf quand quelque chose la troublait quelque peu et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils créant un petit pli entre ceux-ci, ce qui d'après Santana est extrêmement mignon. La latine resserra un peu plus la prise de son bras autour d'elle et retira sa main de celle de sa blonde pour lui tourner le visage. Elle la regarda en lui posant une question silencieusement ne comprenant pas ce mouvement mais cela se transforma en sourire quand elle comprit en voyant Santana se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Les deux filles étaient au dernier rang sur le côté leur permettant d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité sans que plusieurs paires d'yeux puisent les fixer. Santana soupira que les lèvres de Quinn toucha les siennes. Mais comme d'habitude le besoin d'avoir plus se fit ressentir et la latine demanda l'autorisation avec sa langue de rentrer dans la bouche de la blonde en passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci accepta en entrouvrant ses lèvres et elles passèrent le reste de l'heure à se voler des baisers ce qui convenait très bien à Santana.

Éventuellement, le Glee Club se termina et avant que Santana ai le temps de tirer Quinn hors de la pièce, Puck se mit au milieu de la salle pour faire une annonce.

**-Ok les mecs alors ce soir je vous offre la possibilité de bouger vos fesses en venant chez moi pour une super fêtes. Il y aura alcool, filles, musique, bref tout ce qu'il vous faut. Et je n'accepterai aucune excuse pour ne pas venir comme par exemple je dois faire l'amour à ma blonde...hein Santana. **Finit il en lançant un clin d'œil dans la direction de son amie tandis que Quinn sentait son rougissement grandir.

**-Je te signale que ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas venir car c'est tout simplement la vérité. D'accord on viendra mais maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, je dois aller faire l'amour à ma blonde. Et pas la peine de faire se sourire, arrête de t'imaginer ma copine.**

Santana sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse en tenant la main de Quinn pour l'amener chez elle pour mettre en application ce qu'elle venait de dire...

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est ma toute première fanfiction alors s'il vous plaît soyez un peu indulgent... Cela vous a plût ? Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, des suggestions ou des choses que vous avez envie de voir n'hésitez pas à mettre des _reviews. _Merci beaucoup et le second chapitre devrait arriver très vite... Bisous, A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux filles étaient actuellement sur le lit de Santana avec la latine au dessus de Quinn qui avait ses jambes et ses bras serrés fortement autour d'elle dans le but de rapprocher le plus possible leur deux corps. La brune à une main à côté de la tête de sa petite-amie pour éviter de mettre tout son poids sur elle tandis que l'autre se trouve sur ses fesses à les caresser, empoigner et serrer. Les baisers des jeunes cheer-leadeuses se font de plus en plus prononcés et chaud. La main de Santana qui se trouvait jusqu'alors sur les fesses de Quinn commence à se balader. Elle relève légèrement le t-shirt de sa blonde avant, du bout des doigts, venir caresser les seins de cette dernière puis de l'empoigner fermement arrachant un petit cri mélangé à un gémissement à cette dernière.

Santana adore vraiment le corps de sa petite-amie. Elle pourrait passer ses journées à l'embrasser, le regarder et le toucher. Elle le connaît par cœur et pourtant elle ne s'en lasse jamais. La latine aime pouvoir dire qu'elle peut replacer au grain de beauté près sur sa petite amie. Sa bouche se détourne de celle tentatrice de la blonde et après avoir reprit un peu son souffle avec une respiration haletante, Santana se baisse pour prendre dans sa bouche le sein droit de Quinn tandis que son autre main s'attaque au gacuhe. Quinn passe une main dans les cheveux de Santana pour la tenir fermement en place pur éviter que pour une raison ou une autre elle s'écarte alors que l'autre s'accroche fortement à la tête de lit pour e stabiliser. Sa respiration est irrégulière et elle ne peut contenir les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche quand Santana lui mordille légèrement la poitrine.

**-Tana... arrête...** soupira Quinn.

Santana releva la tête fronça les sourcils en regardant Quinn avec un regard choqué.

**-Quoi ? Tu veux pas faire l'amour ?! Oh non s'il te plaît Quinn j'attends ce moment depuis que je t'ai retrouvé ce matin et actuellement je suis tellement excitée que je pense que je pourrais exploser.**

**-Très charmant dit comme ça mais je voulais pas dire ce que tu pense. Je veux pas que tu arrête tout ce qu'on est en train de faire je veux juste que tu arrête de me taquiner et que tu me...**

**-Que je te quoi Quinn ?** demanda Santana qui a retrouvé son sourire narquois et confiant.

**-Oh s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ne me le fais pas dire...** soupira Quinn.

Santana savait très bien ce que Quinn demandait seulement elle aimait entendre Quinn dire ce genre de choses. La latine trouvait le fait que sa copine ne puisse pas parler de sexe ouvertement à cause de sa timidité malgré leurs nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air très mignon. Et en plus elle adore entendre Quinn lui demandait les choses elle trouve cela très excitant et sexy. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimuler que Santana la force à dire ce qu'elle veut.

**-Non Quinn je ne sais pas. Utilise des mots_ Querida_, tu es une grande fille...**

**-Je te déteste.**

**-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Allez dis moi _amor..._**

**-Okay ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant ! Tu es contente ? **s'écria une Quinn exaspérée.

**-Fallait le dire plus tôt. Mais je trouve ça super sexy que tu exprimes tes demandes si tu veux tout savoir... **chuchota Santana dans l'oreille de Quinn avant de lui mordre celle-ci causant des frissons partout dans son corps.

C'est avec une grande joie et un enthousiasme non dissimulé que Santana se mit à son activité préférer : faire jouir sa petite amie.

* * *

Après deux heures Santana tombe se décale de au dessus de Quinn et va à côté d'elle. Cependant elles gardent toujours le contact car elles ne peuvent pas après avoir été plus proche que jamais ne plus toucher l'autre tout d'un coup alors Santana pose sa main sur le ventre de sa blonde et dessine des cercles imaginaires sur celui-ci.

**-Wahou. Ça m'avait trop manqué.** dit Santana avec le plus grand sourire du monde.

**-Chérie, on a fait l'amour il y à trois jours...**

**-Tant que ça ?! Oh mon dieu ça doit être un record pour nous !**

**-Tu es tellement une obsédée du sexe c'est pas possible. **répondit Quinn en rigolant.

**-En même temps qui peut m'en vouloir quand j'ai une bombe comme copine hein ? **Dit Santana avec un sourire confiant en se mettant sur le côté tout en se levant sur un bras pour pouvoir regarder Quinn en hauteur.

**-Hummm. Je crois que j'ai le même problème que toi alors... **

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Hum hum...**

Quinn se mordit la lèvre et passa sa main derrière la tête de sa latine pour pouvoir l'approcher de ses lèvres et l donner un long baiser. Cependant la main de Santana fini par descendre petit à petit de l'entre-jambe de la blonde et Quinn savait que si elle la laissé faire elles n'arriverait jamais à l'heure à la fête. Quinn se dégagea donc de sous sa petite-amie et sortit du lit en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et la regardant avec un regard insistant. Santana fit alors une petite moue.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ? On sait toute les deux que tu en as envie...**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais on sait aussi toutes les deux que si on va plus loin on n'ira jamais à la fête de Puck.**

**-Et le problème est...?**

**-Santana...** dit Quinn en soupirant.

**-D'accord, d'accord... Est ce que on peut au moins avoir juste un tout petit orgasme chacune dans la douche ? **Demanda Santana avec une voix pleine d'espoir en lançant un grand sourire charmeur à sa petite-amie.

Quinn sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

**-Un tout petit alors !**

**-Yeahhh ! **s'écria Santana en levant le poing en l'air et sautant du lit pour attraper sa blonde et la pousser ver la salle de bain.

* * *

**-QUINN ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! **S'exaspéra Santana qui était alongée sur son lit et qui attendait sa petite-amie depuis maintenant quinze minutes.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour la petite partie de jambes en l'air dans la douche je te signale ! Et en pls moi je met beaucoup plus de temps à paraître belle que toi ! **s'exclama l blonde depuis la salle de bain.

**-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! On sait toute les deux que tu es belle H24 c'est juste que moi je n'essaie pas d'attendre la perfection à chaque fois ! **Souffla Santana.

En effet cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que la latine était prête et attendait la blonde. Après leur douche qui s'est éternisée plus longtemps que prévue, Santana avait enfilé un jean noir troué avec un t-shirt blanc en V et un peu de mascara. Cependant Quinn n'avait pas finit de se préparer et sa copine commençait à s'énerver légèrement. La blonde voulait toujours être belle dans toutes circonstances car elle lui avait confié un jour qu'elle voulait la rendre fière pour ne pas risquer que un jour Santana aille voir ailleurs. Seulement ce que Quinn n'avait pas l'air de comprendre c'est que la latine ne veut personne d'autre qu'elle.

**-C'est bon je suis prête !** Lança Quinn toute contente en sautillant hors de la salle de bain.

**-Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais finir ma vie sur ce à... Putain de merde ! Qui... Ah... Euh... **Santana s'était retourné vers sa petite amie et ne trouvait plus ses mots en la voyant.

**-Oui Tana ?** sourit Quinn avec un regard confiant et malicieux.

**-Je euh, je... Tu es magnifique.  
**  
Et c'était effectivement le cas. Quinn avait enfilé une de ses robes bleu nuit remontant plus haut que d'habitude avec des talons et un maquillage assortit. Elle avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux qui cascadait le long de son dos. La blonde resplendissait et Santana n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de sa petite-amie, de ses jambes et sa poitrine et mise en valeur. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait l'air appétissante maintenant et la latine ne rêvait que de plonger sa tête dans le décolleté de sa blonde et ne jamais en ressortir.

**-Attends tu as un peu de bave juste là.** Se moqua Quinn qui s'était mit en face de sa latina en lui essayant de façon joueuse le coin de la bouche.

**-Tu rigoles mais en attendant ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu sais que tu ne me rends pas la vie facile en faisant ça. Imagine le nombre de mecs ou mêmes filles d'ailleurs que j'ai envie de tuer quand tu t'habilles comme ça ? **

Quinn rigola, embrassa Santana et prit la main de sa brune en la dirigeant vers la porte pour partir à la fête tandis que la latine elle ne rigolait pas du tout et rentra dans la voiture tout en appréhendant en pensant vraiment à toutes les personnes qui pourront possiblement subir sa colère s'ils regardent et s'approchent de trop près de sa copine.

* * *

**Et voilà cette fin de deuxième chapitre. Le troisième devrait arriver très vite. Bisous...A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SANTANA**

* * *

Nous sommes dans la voiture encore au bout de la rue de la maison de Puck et pourtant j'entends déjà la musique. On ne peux pas se tromper d'endroit. De la musique, des lumières et des ados dans le jardin au milieu de gobelet rouge gisant partout sur le sol nous indiquent bien que nous sommes devant la même maison qui à tellement souvent fait habiter des fêtes. Ça commence mal, on aurait jamais dû venir. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas un bon feeling pour celle-ci. Je tourne la tête et je vois Quinn me regarder avec un regard concerné et ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elle est tellement belle que je ne peux pas me retenir de me pencher et pour prendre ses délicates lèvres avec les miennes. Hum j'adore. Ça me fait la même réaction à chaque fois à savoir des papillons dans le ventre et une sensation de chaud. Je me recule et continue de regarder sa bouche tandis que je passe ma langue sur la mienne. J'adore le goût de ses lèvres. Il change en fonction de ce qu'elle mange, boit et met comme gloss. Mon petit jeux à chaque fois c'est d'essayer de reconnaître la saveur. Là maintenant c'est un mélange de vanille et de sucre.

J'entends Quinn rigoler doucement et je me rends compte que je dois avoir bloqué sur ses lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et m'embrasse délicatement et fait une petite pression sur ma main avant de sortir de la voiture.

**-Allez tu es Santana Fucking Lopez tu peux le faire. Et si quelqu'un s'approche trop près de ta copine montre leur qui tu es.**** Et... AH !**

Pendant que je me faisait mon petit speech d'encouragement à moi même, ma blonde devait me regarder de dehors et a toqué plusieurs fois sur la vitre ce qui a déclenché mon petit cri et apparemment son rire. Je sors de la voiture et me saisis de sa main tout en lui donnant un regard noir et l'emmenant vers l'intérieur.

**-C'est pas drôle arrête de rire.** Fustigeais-je.

**-Je trouve que si moi... Tu pensais à quoi ?**

**-Strictement rien. Viens on va se chercher un verre. **disais-je en la poussant vers la cuisine.

C'est incroyable la soirée doit avoir commencé depuis à peine 1 heure et il y a déjà des personnes bourrés. Pfff. Pourquoi je suis venu ? Une petite soirée câlins, Netflix, bisous aurait été tellement mieux. Je la sens mal cette fête, je la sens mal.

On arrive dans la cuisine et se faufile entre certaines personnes pour pouvoir accéder à la table centrale où sont toutes les bouteilles et sans grand étonnement elle est rempli. Je prends un verre et sers un verre à Quinn qui me récompense en me donnait un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Bien que furtif il arrive quand même à faire envoler les papillons dans mon ventre. Ce qui est bien avec ma blonde c'est que rendre service ou faire des petites attentions ne me semble plus si horrible que ça car à chaque fois ou presque je reçois un bisous. C'est trop bien. Je rempli mon verre et ai à peine le temps d'en prendre une gorgée qui ma blonde me traîne déjà dans le salon où la plupart des gens sont regroupés. Je cherche du regard Puck ou Brittany et vois que Quinn fait de même. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Une copie parfaite de Ken se dirige vers ma copine et un grand sourire illumine le visage de cette dernière quand elle croise le regard de la poupée blonde. Elle lâche ma main pour trottiner jusqu'au mec et l'enlace. Je baisse la tête pour regarder ma main anciennement tenu par la sienne et une sensation de manque se fait ressentir tandis que la chaleur disparaît. Je lève les yeux pour voir ma copine prise dans ce qi à l'air être une conversation passionnante en tout cas pour elle tandis que la main du grand dadet reste sur le bras de MA petite-amie. Mais qui c'est lui d'abord je le connais pas. Ou en tout cas je crois pas. Il me dit quelque chose cependant. Bref, j'avais déjà Sam qui bave sur ma copine dans mes pattes j'ai pas besoin d'un Ken en plus. Santana respire. Tu t'es promis que tu ferais pas de crise alors calme toi.

Une distraction ! Il me faut juste une distraction et je n'y penserais plus. Elle est où Brittany ? Je commence à chercher la blonde du regard quand tout d'un coup quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me saute dessus. Je crois que je viens de la trouver. OU plus précisément elle ma trouvé mais bref.

**-San ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! **dis la blonde de façon excitée.

**-Britt, ça fait difficilement 1h30 que la fête a commencé.** dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Oui enfin tu voix ce que je veux dire. Bref, sinon tu a vu le nouveau du lycée ? Il est super canon. On dirait une licorne. **dit-elle en réfléchissant.

**-Tu parles de qui ?** J'avais un petit doute mais je pense bien savoir de qui elle parle. Hélas.

**-Tu l'a pas encore vu ? Il est en train de parler avec Quinn actuellement. C'est drôle ils vont ils vont bien ensemble on dirait des jumeaux. **dit Brittany en pleine réflexion.

Je suis le regard de Britt pour avoir une vision qui ne m'enchante pas du tout. Ken 2 est en train de faire les yeux doux à MA petite-amie et comme d'habitude elle ne voit rien. Il faut vraiment qu'un jour j'apprenne à Quinn à être moins naïve. Mais effectivement ils vont bien ensemble. Les parfaits Ken et Barbie. Dans un monde où je n'existe pas ils auraient fait un beau couple seulement dommage pour lui je suis là et cette blonde est à moi. Ne t'énerve pas. Laisse encore le bénéfice du doute au petit nouveau et ensuite tu pourras lui exploser la gueule s'il enlève pas ses sales pattes de ce qui est à moi. Ouais c'est ça on va faire ça.

Je fini mon verre rageusement et vais m'en chercher un autre. Le seul moyen que j'arrive à passer cette soirée c'est avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

* * *

Une heure. Ça fait maintenant une heure que le grand blond a accaparé ma copine. Et puis elle rigole, elle sourie, PIRE elle à l'air se s'amuser. Non mais sérieusement regarde moi ce cliché du sportif. Grand, blond, musclé drôle, gentil... J'imagine bien toutes ces petites pimbêches qui doivent le trouver parfait. Et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter que ma blonde fasse partie de ces gens là. Rohhh ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit quaterback et on arriverait au sommet de mon énervement.

Attends. Je rêve ou Quinn est en train de venir vers moi ? Oui ! Elle s'approche du canapé où je suis affalé. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. J'adore comment elle marche. Je la trouve tellement féminine et sexy. Le stéréotype des lesbiennes masculines est vraiment cassé avec ma petite-amie. Pause. Si moi je le regarde en bavant ça veut dire que... Oh non. Le blondinet derrière ne se gêne absolument pas pour mater Quinn. Il ne sait pas que ça se fait pas de regarder quelqu'un comme ça ? Ok moi je le fais mais j'ai le droit c'est MA copine. Je le déteste vraiment...

**-Hey Tana** **! **Dit Quinn s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle me fait un rapide baiser sur la joue et continue sa tirade.** Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? Il faut tellement que je te présente à Luc. Il est nouveau et il est à deux doigts de devenir le nouveau quaterback alors se serait bien pour lui qu'il se fasse des amies chez les cheer-leadeuses. **Fini t-elle toute souriante.

Quaterback. Quaterback mais oui comme par hasard qu'est ce que je disais. Et puis Luc c'est quoi ce prénom. J'ai l'impression que tous les Ken s'appellent comme ça. Crois moi je promet sur ma tombe que jamais je ne deviendrais amie avec ce Luc je sais pas quoi. Ou peut être que je vais promettre sur la sienne s'il continue de regarder ma petite-amie comme il le fait.

**-Oh salut Chérie. Alors finalement tu sais que j'existe ? C'est bien ça je commençais à me demander. **Dis-je de mon ton le lus sarcastique.

**-De quoi tu parles ?** dit Quinn montrant son incompréhension. Elle fronce les sourcils d'une manière trop mignonne et je sens les miens se radoucir mais les refronce tout de suite. Je suis énervée et je ne dois pas céder au moindre petit truc qu'elle fait.

**-Rien laisser tomber retourne t'amuser sans t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais si bien depuis tout à l'heure.**

Ma belle blonde ne semble vraiment pas comprendre de quoi je parle ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Elle souffle avant de se relever du canapé et elle s'en va. Je la regarde partir et la voit chopper le verre de quelqu'un avant de le boire cul sec. Je sens que cette soirée va être plus longue qu prévu.

* * *

Deux heures. Deux putain d'heure que je suis sur ce canapé à regarder tout le monde s'amuser pendant que moi je mène un combat avec moi même pour ne pas me lever et foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Ken. Il colle ma blonde depuis le début de soirée et je sens que je vais bientôt perdre mon calme. Je me félicite moi même d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. Cela dit il a l'air d'être très drôle parce que à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche Quinn se met à rigoler. Comme actuellement où elle balance sa tête en arrière en lâchant ce que sonne comme une musique pour mes oreilles. Quoi que il n'est pas forcément si hilarant que ça parce que ma copine est quand même bon public puisqu'elle rit à toutes blagues donc c'est pour dire.

Quoi que là maintenant ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Luc a sa main sur le bras de Quinn et commence à faire des allers retours sur celui-ci. IL se prend pour qui à penser qu'il peut la toucher comme ça. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit nouveau et qu'il sache pas que Quinn et hors limites mais quand même. Quoi que en fait non je ne comprends pas. Je suis vraiment à deux doigts de refaire sa petite gueule de blondinet. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il... Attends je rêve ou il est en train de se pencher vers elle ...?

**-No me gusta ! **Hurlais-je.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les deux précédents...  
****J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai bientôt le bac de français alors révisions obligent...  
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à la prochaine.  
Bisous... A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SANTANA**

* * *

**_-No me gusta !_**_ Hurlais-je._

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?! **Criais-je en poussant le plus loin possible le grand dadet de ma copine.

**-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Et puis de toute façon tu es qui pour me toucher comme ça je fais ce que je veux. **Du coin de l'œil je vois Quinn grincer des dents. _Mauvaise réponse essaie encore._

**-Je suis sa copine _cabrón _ce qui veux dire que tu vas bien gentiment retourner d'où tu viens et arrêter de t'approcher de ce qui est à moi. **

**-Donc Quinn serait gay. Impossible elle est beaucoup trop belle pour ça. **Répondit-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

**-Allez arrête Luc tu en as assez fait. Ne cherche pas la merde parce que tu vas perdre avec elle crois moi. **Intervint Quinn en poussant Ken avec sa main sur son torse ce qui ne fait rien pour me calmer.

**-Non Quinn j'ai une monstrueuse envie de te montrer comment un vrai mec peut se comporter. **

**-Essaie pour voir. **Dis-je en passant devant ma copine et la mettant un peu plus derrière moi pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée sans le faire exprès dans les prochaines minutes.

**-Tana il en vaut pas la peine je te jure. **Supplia Quinn.

**-Moi je trouve que ça en vaut la peine. Il servira d'exemple pour montrer qu'on rigole pas avec toi.** Je me retourne vers le grand blond. C'est vrai que maintenant en le regardant bien je le trouve plutôt gigantesque, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de lui casser la gueule pour ce qu'il a essayé de faire. **Tu ****crois vraiment que tu peux draguer ma petite-amie et essayer de l'embrasser sans qu'il y ai des répercussions ? Tu es vraiment plus idiot que je ne le pensais...**

En regardant sa petite face de demeuré je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour déformer sa petite gueule d'ange. Pour qui il se prend celui là ? A peine débarqué il pense qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ici surtout si Quinn est dans l'affaire. Je ne supporte déjà pas quand mon père enlace Quinn lors des réunions de famille, alors imagine un nouveau qui mec qui essaierai de l'embrasser. Rien que de revoir dans ma tête ce qu'il a tenté de faire, je sens ma rage redoubler.

Ce petit con va comprendre comment les choses se passent ici.

**-On va faire un truc tronche de bœuf.** Je peux entendre Quinn esquisser un léger rire dans mon dos, ce qui me fait m'adoucir quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle.** Aujourd'hui je me sens d'humeur magnanime, et comme tu es nouveau et que tu ne sais pas encore toutes les règles, ici, à Lima, je vais te faire un petit cours. La jolie bombe blonde se trouvant derrière moi actuellement, c'est ma petite amie. Ce qui veux donc dire qu'elle est hors-limites. Donc toi et tes sales pattes vous restez loin d'elle. _Comprende_ ? Alors maintenant tu vas faire demi tour et repartir dans le trou paumé d'où tu viens sans me faire chier. **dis-je en faisant des petits gestes avec les mains dans le sens : hors de ma vue.

**-Tu penses vraiment que parce que tu m'ordonnes de dégager que je vais le faire ? Elle es drôle celle-là. **Il rigole de façon dégoûtante. Sincèrement, d'où il sort celui-là. Je veux bien accorder que pour un mec il est passable. _Ce qui veux dire beaucoup venant de moi. _Mais intellectuellement ce n'est pas ça. Je me retourne quelques secondes pour regarder ma blonde, et lui lace un regard voulant dire : _sérieusement Chérie tu peux faire mieux que ça. _**Quand j'ai une cible rien ne m'empêche de l'atteindre. Et pour ne rien te cacher les filles ne se plaignent jamais quand je les ramène dans mon lit pour les baiser. **rajoute t-il d'un aire arrogant. L'idée de sa bouche sur une autre : _beurk._ **Et crois moi ta petite pouf derrière ne sera pas différente des autres.**

Sa phrase me sort de mes pensées. _Attends quoi ?_ Je rêve ou de 1 : il a traité Quinn de pouf et de 2 : il a insinué qu'il allait la... Je sens mon visage devenir rouge de colère et mes poings se ferment automatiquement et tellement fermement, que je suis sûr que demain on pourra voir la trace de mes ongles dans mes paumes. Ok c'est bon j'en ai beaucoup trop entendu. Je me prépare à me jet sur lui quand deux gros bras viennent m'entourer la taille par derrière. Cependant cela ne m'empêche pas de crier le plus fort possible sur Ken.

**-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends toi espèce de petit _pendejo !__Si vuelves a hablar de mi novia asi, te juro que te mataré, cabron ! Lo tocas de nuevo, lo miras de nuevo y tu cabeza no se cuelga de tu cuerpo bastardo ! Sabes quien soy ? Vengo de Lima Heighs Adjacent ! Lo que significa que puedo hacer cosas malas !_ Et maintenant dégage de ma vue et que je ne te revoit plus près de ma copine !** Criais-je tout en balançant des bras et des pieds tandis que Puck me soulève pour éviter que je me jette sur ce débile.

Je regarde droit dans les yeux cet imbécile, et, en lui jetant le regard le plus noir de ma collection je peux m'entendre inspirer et expirer comme un bœuf. Le fait de voir qu'il est terrifié me procure une joie indescriptible. Puis je vois du coin de l'œil une tête blonde se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à arriver pile en face. C'est seulement le toucher de sa main sur mon visage qui me ramène à la réalité et me faire détourner le regard. Mes yeux se plongent dans les perles vertes que je préfère. Son sourire me calme instantanément et je sens les bras autour de ma taille me lâcher et mes pieds toucher le sol.

**-Santana calme toi. Respire, concentre toi sur ma respiration. **Tout en me disant cela elle pose ma main sur son cœur et garde la sienne au dessus de la mienne. Cette action me détend et me fait faire un léger sourire. J'adore quand elle fait ça. C'est notre petit rituel à deux et elle sait que c'est une des seules choses qui me permettent de redevenir zen.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le son de ses inspirations et expirations. Je sens mon visage perdre sa couleur rouge, mon sang se refroidi et mes mains se décrispent. Quinn passent ses bras autour de mon cou et elle e rapproche de son corps pour me serrer contre elle. Je laisse mes bras encercler sa taille et enfonce ma tête dans le creux de son cou avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour sentir son parfum qui me fait toujours tant de bien.

Je relève la tête du cou de ma blonde, regarde par dessus son épaule et suis soulager de voir que l'autre diot et partit. Je retourne le regard vers Quinn qui a un sourire aimant qui fait se réveiller les papillons dans mon ventre. _Sérieusement depuis que je sors avec elle je suis devenu tellement pathétique. _Elle soulève la main et caresse mes cheveux tout en remettant certaines mèches derrières mes oreilles. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et mon respiration s'accélère à nouveaux mais cette fois-ci pour une toute autre raison : _excitation._

**-Sérieusement Quinn, je te jure que je suis actuellement en train de donner le maximum de moi-même pour ne pas te balancer sur mon épaule et te jeter à l'arrière de ma voiture pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher.**

Je vois les pupilles de Quinn se dilater, ses yeux s'assombrissent directement et sa respiration s'arrête. La vision qui j'ai devant moi m'hypnotise et me rend bouche bée.

**-Alors ne te retiens pas. **Chuchota la blonde sans quitter mon regard.

Mon cerveau mais quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information mais quand il fini par le faire je pense que à ce moment là je n'ai jamais donné un aussi grand sourire à ma copine. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de tenir une promesse.

* * *

**-Oh mon Dieu. **Exhalais-je en m'effondrant sur Quinn. **Le sexe après une crise de jalousie c'est tellement le meilleure. **Finissais-je dans le creux de son cou.

Je l'entends rigoler légèrement avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler. **Je tiens à dire que celle que tu viens de me faire est définitivement dans le Top 5. **Dit elle en caressant de haut en bas mon dos me donnant des frissons.

Après que Quinn m'ai demandé de ne pas me retenir j'ai effectivement agripper la main de ma copine avant de la guider hors de la maison et sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Il est maintenant trois heures du matin et nous avons fait l'amour tellement de fois que les vitres de ma Chevrolet. Je relève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans ceux de la femme qui me rend heureuse.

**-Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre et la simple idée que tu me qui- **Quinn mit son doigt sur ma bouche et me coupa avant de caresser doucement ma joue.

**-Santana... **Je détourna le regarde de ma copine. **Non regarde moi Tana. **A l'entente du surnom que seule Quinn me donne, je relève la tête.** Jamais de la vie je ne voudrais te quitter. Et sincèrement, tes crises de jalousie... trop hot ! J'avoue j'ai légèrement pensé à un moment que t'aller vraiment le tuer. Mais après ça tout allait bien. Ecoute moi bien attentivement. Je te répéterai ce que je vais te dire autant de fois que tu le voudras. Je n'aime que toi. Toi, toi, toi et seulement toi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et ta possessivité prouve seulement que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Ou en tout cas je pense que oui. **Dit elle en rigolant et je ricane un peu à la fin de sa phrase.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi. **La regardais-je avec tendresse avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement dans le but de lui montrer tout mon amour.

**-Bon quand est-ce tu me ramènes chez toi pour qu'on puisse finir cette nuit d'une meilleure façon qu'elle a commencé. **Chuchota Quinn contre mes lèvres d'une façon hyper sexy avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de mettre mon t-shirt et de me lancer à la recherche de ma culotte pour ramener ma parfaite petite-amie dans MON lit et pas dans celui d'un grand débile. Une fois trouvée, je récupère les vêtements un par un à ma copine tout en déposant des légers baisers sur les petites parcelles de peau que je trouve. Une fois toutes les deux habillées, nous passons à l'avant de ma voiture en direction de ma maison. Quinn glisse sa main dans la mienne et me sourit en me chuchotant : _Je t'aime._

Elle est parfaite...

* * *

**Voilà chapitre ET histoire terminer. Désolée pour la très longue attente mais les révisions de bac obligent.  
En tout cas j'ai plein d'autres idées d'histoires et donc normalement je devrais revenir très vite.  
****Si tu aimes bien ce que je fais _please_ mets une review ça me motive et au moins je peux avoir votre avis et prendre en compte les propositions. **

**Merci et gros bisous...A  
**


End file.
